Sebuah Pesan Nista
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Menceritakan kejadian setelah kepergian Sasuke/Shortfict/Canon/OOC.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: Oneshot, OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Sebuah Pesan Nista**

* * *

.

.

Terinspirasi Dari Naruto Gaiden Chap 10

.

.

"Kapan papa kembali?"

Sasuke menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil di depannya, kemudian pria itu menatap putrinya dengan tatapan sedih membuat Sarada menundukkan kepala karena tak tahan ingin menangis.

Sejujurnya Sarada merasakan sakit di hatinya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun itu hanya sesaat karena saat ini Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan Sarada dan juga ibunya—Sakura.

Meskipun semalam Sasuke sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa ayahnya itu pergi meninggalkan desa begitu lama, tapi terus terang saja Sarada masih rindu dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke lebih banyak lagi. Ia ingin seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Gadis kecil itu membelalakkan mata saat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sarada akhirnya mulai menganak di kedua mata hitamnya.

"Papa..."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," Sasuke menatap Sarada setelah beberapa saat lalu pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Ketukan di dahi Sarada membuat putri kecilnya terkejut atas tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menyentuh dahinya merasakan sentuhan Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah tertawa.

Benar, meskipun hanya sesaat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sarada merasa senang dengan kebersamaan mereka yang singkat itu. Lagi pula Sasuke berjanji akan kembali dan lagi Sarada masih mempunyai Sakura yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Kemudian berkat cerita Sasuke semalam, ia dapat menemukan tujuan untuk hidup. Sarada berjanji ketika Sasuke pulang nanti, ia akan mengatakan bahwa Sarada akan menjadi seorang Hokage, membuat desa yang sesungguhnya sampai memperlihatkan seperti apa seorang Kage yang sebenarnya. Sama seperti keinginan Sasuke dulu saat perang dunia ninja berlangsung.

"Nah, ini bekalmu."

"Ah... iya."

Sarada memperhatikan Sakura. Setelah memberikan _bento_ kepada Sasuke, wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan wajah yang memerah membuat gadis kecil itu bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, aku pasti kembali."

"Kau terus membuatku menunggu..."

Sarada tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura yang begitu suram ketika Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tanpa bertanya kepada wanita itu, Sarada kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan meneriaki nama ayahnya untuk berhati-hati di perjalanan dan segera kembali.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian Sarada mendengar suara telepon dari arah Sakura, wanita itu terlihat tergesa-gesa saat mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya lalu wajahnya memerah begitu saja setelah melihat ponsel miliknya.

"Ayo Sarada kita pulang, kau harus segera ke akademi 'kan?"

Sarada tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba ibunya menarik sebelah tangannya untuk segera pulang dengan wajah memerah dan terlihat begitu ceria, berbeda sekali ketika tadi Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sarada jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sakura dari ponsel itu hingga membuat aura yang begitu suram dari ibunya tergantikan begitu saja.

.

...

.

"Mama... aku pulang."

Sarada menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Sakura di dalam rumah. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut saat ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil yang menempel di pintu kamar milik ibunya, Sarada kemudian mengambil catatan itu dan membaca isinya.

' _Gomen_ , aku tiba-tiba mendapat misi yang mendadak. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ini benar-benar misi yang sangat penting. Kau tahu? Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku. Berhati-hatilah di rumah, aku akan segera pulang besok pagi. Mama menyayangimu.'

Sarada menghela napas setelah membaca pesan yang tertulis di catatan itu. Padahal Sasuke baru saja pergi meninggalkannya dan sekarang Sakura juga tidak ada di rumah untuk pergi menjalankan misi yang sangat penting, ia jadi merasa sedih. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Sarada beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya namun Sarada menghentikan langkahnya ketika mata hitamnya tak sengaja melihat ponsel milik Sakura di atas meja.

Segera Sarada mengambil ponsel itu, mungkin ia akan mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke untuk menanyakan sudah sampai mana perjalanan ayahnya itu.

"Huh? Dilihat dari waktunya pesan ini diterima pagi tadi," Sarada menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat ia melihat sebuah pesan satu-satunya yang ada di dalam layar ponsel itu. "Apa mungkin ini yang membuat Mama senang?" lantas Sarada menekan sebuah tombol di ponsel itu untuk membuka pesan yang telah membuatnya penasaran.

"Eh dari papa?!" Sarada kemudian tersenyum senang melihat pengirim dari pesan itu adalah Sasuke, pantas saja ibunya tadi pagi terlihat begitu ceria melihat ponsel miliknya. "Apa Papa sedang curhat, huh?" kata Sarada ketika diperhatikannya pesan itu panjang sekali. Dengan antusias ia mulai membaca isi pesannya.

"Hmm… apa maksudnya?" Sarada mengkerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Sasuke kepada ibunya, dengan otaknya yang jenius ia mencoba memahami pesan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _horror_.

Sarada meneguk ludah,"Ja-Jadi misi yang menyangkut hidup dan mati itu adalah ini?" ia meletakan ponsel milik Sakura di atas meja dengan sangat hati-hati. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding setelah membaca dan memahami isi pesan nista yang begitu mengerikan dari Sasuke untuk Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mereka orang tua mesum, _shanarooo_!" teriaknya—

—tak terima bahwa Sasuke ternyata jauh lebih mesum dari Sakura.

.

 **\- Omake –**

.

Setelah dirasanya sudah tak telihat oleh Sarada, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnyauntuk mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya kemudian mengetikan sesuatu untuk dikirim pada Sakura.

'Maaf, aku malu sekali melakukan itu di depan Sarada. Sebagai permintaan maaf, malam ini aku menunggumu di penginapan dekat perbatasan Konoha, kita lanjutkan yang semalam untuk mempercepat proses pembuatan adik untuk Sarada. Katakan saja pada Sarada, kau ada misi yang sangat penting. Aku yakin Sarada pasti mengerti. Jangan lupa untuk membawa baju seksi yang aku belikan. _See you darling_ , _i love you with all my heart_."

Sasuke memperhatikan pesan yang baru saja ia tulis, tak lupa pria itu menambahkan sedikit bahasa inggris yang dipelajarinya saat berpetualang. Dengan dalih memberikan adik untuk Sarada, Sasuke kemudian mengirimkan pesan itu pada Sakura, sebuah seringai nakal muncul di wajahnya tanpa tahu bahwa pesan itu akan menghancurkan imej kerennya di depan Sarada ketika mereka bertemu kembali.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

...

Jangan bunuh sayaaa. :v Aku cuma terinspirasi dari Sasuke smirk yang mencurigakan (?) itu. :3

Dan aku ga tau apa ponsel di dunia Naruto udah bisa kirim pesan apa belum ya, perkiraan aku sih udah sih soalnya Sasuke juga sering emailan sama aku tiap malem. #diAmaterasu

Btw, pas di rumah Sasuke mungkin cerita kali ya ke Sarada kalau dia pernah ingin menjadi Hokage, jadi mungkin tujuan Sarada jadi Hokage karena hasrat bapaknya yang terpendam. :v

.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Kritik, saran, flame, etc diterima. :D**

ども ありがとう ございます。！^^


End file.
